


The Winchesters Changed My Life

by internationalfandomgirl



Series: The Winchesters Changed My Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bathtub, Birthday Presents, Bondage, Dean is a Softie, Dom Sam, F/F, F/M, F/M/M, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Reader's first hunt, Rescue, Smut, life with the Winchesters, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: I have all sorts of ideas of where to take this but we will see. The Winchesters get you out of a bad lifestyle, and that changes your life forever.This work is not beta.





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning! This chapter contains ideas of sexual assault/harassment.

You have been working at this little bar since you graduated high school. You originally had wanted to take a year break before going to college, but that wasn’t working out since that one year has now turned to several. You enjoyed your work and the customers at the bar so you decided to keep working there and take some more time before you would start to figure out what you wanted to do with your life. Lately your boss, Jeff, has been acting weird and gives you a really bad feeling every time you see him. Every time you are within reach of Jeff he touches you and grins. A few weeks back he decided that the dress code was going to change. You now had to wear a tank top with a short denim skirt and cowboy boots. He said he wanted to make the joint more unified and the first step was having you all dress the same.

You came into work tonight just like every other night, slightly nervous about what your boss was going to do to you. His touches have been getting more and more aggressive and sexual and it was making you uncomfortable. You made it to work and looked around realizing that none of your co-workers were around. You thought it was odd, but you started to get the bar ready for the night. You turned on the TV and since there was no one else there you decided to leave the volume on. While you were washing glasses you hear the newscaster talking about three girls who have gone missing over the last week. According to the newscaster there were no traces of where the girls disappeared to and no suspects yet. You hear the door to the kitchen close, “It’s about time someone else shows up” you yell. “Oh, didn’t you know? You and I are the only ones working tonight. The other three have all called in sick.” You freeze at the voice. It was just going to be you and Jeff tonight? That would not be good. At least when there are four girls working he spreads his creepiness to all of you, but if you were the only one his attention would be all on you.

You continued to keep yourself busy getting the bar ready to open. The hair on the back of your neck stood up and you knew that Jeff was behind you before his hand grazed down you back and around to your stomach pulling you into him. “We are going to have so much fun tonight baby” he said pulling you even more into him. You felt like you wanted to throw up but it was time to open up the bar. You pushed him away mumbling something about it being time to open and went to unlock the front door. About an hour later there was a good crowd at the bar. You were busy since you were the only waitress and it made you forget about how uncomfortable you felt with Jeff earlier. Something was off about him, but you couldn’t figure out what it was. You were behind the bar leaning over the ice cooler to fill up a few glasses when all of a sudden you felt a hand on the inside of your leg. You froze for a second before standing up. That was a mistake, because as soon as you stood up his hand slid further up your leg and under your short skirt. “Mmmm baby you know exactly what I like.” You quickly move away not answering. Jeff follows you as you as you continue to make drinks. As you pour the drinks he presses into your back and whispers, “Do you know what you do to me? Can you feel what you do to me? You WILL be mine sweet thing.” Jeff thrusts his hips into yours when he says will.

“Hey! What does it take to get some drinks around here?” You both look down the bar away where you see a very built tall man with deep brown eyes and shaggy hair. Jeff rolls his eyes and walks towards the man as you try to hold back the tears from falling down your face. As the man orders he keeps glancing at you. He gets his drinks and goes to sit down with someone you can’t see in a booth on the other side of the bar. The night continues on, Jeff touches you every time you are near, and you feel like you are being watched but you shrug it off and figure it is because you are the only waitress.

The night starts to die down and the bar has gotten fairly quiet. There are maybe 10-15 people left at last call. Jeff tells you to go wipe down the bar after you pour the last of the drinks. Reaching the bar requires you to bed over the sinks and coolers in the bar. All of a sudden Jeff has slammed himself into you pressing you against the bar. “Don’t try to act like a prude Y/N, I know you are a slut, and you WILL be coming home with me tonight. You WILL do everything I tell you to with a smile on that pretty little face of yours. You know I love me a girl with a little more to hold and you are just my type. You WILL be mine.” He emphasized his words by thrusting into your hips as he spoke. You wanted to cry, but you couldn’t let him know how much he scared you and you didn’t want to let on to anyone else what was happening. You needed to get out of here, but you knew he would come after you. 

Finally, the bar had closed. You made sure everything was done before the last person walked out the door so that you could leave right behind them. You looked around the parking lot and noticed that there was a really nice looking black Chevy in the parking lot but you didn’t see anyone still around. “Maybe they thought they shouldn’t drive and got a ride” you thought to yourself as you quickly made way to your car. When you got to your car you were having trouble finding your keys and started to panic because everything Jeff had said to you tonight really scared you. You found your keys and looked up to unlock your car when you saw Jeff’s reflection in your window. “Where do you think you are going Y/N? I told you that you are mine now” he said as he roughly grabbed your shoulder and turned you to face him. Holding your arms down he presses you against the car and starts kissing and biting the spot between your neck and shoulder. You begin to cry, “No! Please! Stop!” “You will do as I tell you slut. You don’t want to end up like those other missing girls do you?” he asked as he pulls away from you. You look at his face and his eyes are black. “I need a new play thing. Those others got boring quick, and you are just the perfect girl to replace them. You have no ideas the things I am going to do to you.” You look down to the ground. The black eyes and his words scare you. “Jeff, what has happened to you? You used to be this wonderful guy, and now you are…I don’t know what you are.” “Stupid girl. Jeff is long gone. He has been gone for weeks. This is just his meat suit, and let me tell you, I plan to keep it” he says as he shoves you into the backseat of your car roughly before slamming the door and moving towards the driver’s door.

All of a sudden there is a flash of orange light and when you look back Jeff is no longer standing there. In his place is a man with piercing green eyes holding a knife looking at you. If you weren’t already crying and scared you would be now, someone just stabbed your boss. All of a sudden the door behind you opens and you feel someone sit inside. You scream and turn around. It is the brown eyed man that got Jeff away from you earlier this evening. “Ma’am we need to get you out of here and to safety. He is gone, but there might be others nearby. My name is Sam and the guy out there is my brother, Dean. Please come with us, we can help you.” You nod your head okay because you can’t seem to speak from the shock of everything that has happened in the last five minutes. “Do you mind if I drive your car so we can get you out of here” Sam asks as you once again nod your head. He gets out, shuts the door, and walks over to his brother. They talk for a moment before Sam gets in the car and starts the engine. “I’m going to take you to our motel. I can’t take you home right now because there might be more of them watching your house. I promise we will help you, you just have to trust us, okay” Sam says before pulling out of your parking spot.

Just a few minutes later you are on the other side of town and the one and only motel in the entire town. You must have dozed off in those few minutes because Sam is at your side shaking you lightly. “Ma’am, we are here” he says as he helps you out of the car and walks you towards a room. You sit a chair and wrap up into as small a ball as your body will allow you. “Here” Sam says as he hands you a bottle of water and sits across from you on one of the beds. “I know you probably have a lot of questions, and we will answer them, but I think you should try to get some sleep first. Dean and I will answer any questions about all of this in the morning.” You nod your head yes and walk towards the bathroom, a hot shower might help you calm down enough. You agree with Sam; you need sleep but you are unsure if sleep will actually come to you.

You hear Sam and his brother talking quietly outside the bathroom while you are in the shower. “Dude, she just saw me holding a knife over his dead body. I will sleep in baby tonight. I might freak her out more if she wakes up in the middle of the night and sees me” you hear Dean say before the door to the room closes again. As the water turns cold you are about to step out of the shower when you hear a knock. “Ma’am I thought it might be uncomfortable to sleep in the clothes you were wearing so I am just setting some things on the counter here for you” Sam says. You hear the door open and close and then you wait a minute to make sure he is gone. You step out of the shower and see the clothes he left for you. You pull on the sweatpants and the plaid button up and they feel perfectly comfortable. You comb your hair out with your fingers since you don’t have any of your toiletries and leave your curly Y/H/C hair down to air dry overnight. 

You walk out of the bathroom and see Sam sitting at the table working on his laptop. He looks up at you and smiles. “Dean decided to sleep in the car tonight so no one is sharing a bed. You go ahead and choose whichever bed you want. I will take the other one.” You nod your head and go to the bed furthest from the door. You lay down facing the wall and pull the covers up and try to fall asleep. You lay there for what seems like forever tossing and turning tying to fall asleep. You hear Sam faintly clear his throat, “Ummm, ma’am is the light bothering you? I can shut it off if it would help you sleep” he says. You shake your head no and he goes back to his computer. After a moment you speak “Y/N” you say it so quietly you don’t think he even noticed you said anything. “What” he asks. “Y/N” you say a little bit louder. “Please don’t call me ma’am. I’m pretty sure I am younger than you and it feels weird.” “Okay Y/N” he says “Is there anything I can do to help you get to sleep?” “No, I don’t think so, unless you know how to shut off a person’s brain” you say and smile weakly at him. He huffs a little and says, “no, I don’t know how to do that sorry. If I could I would help you with that. Maybe try to think of happy things? I don’t know, just try not to think about that guy and what happened tonight. It’s getting late. I’m going to get some sleep too. I will be right here if you need anything” he says as he climbs into the bed next to yours. “Goodnight Y/N, I hope you get some sleep.” “Goodnight Sam” you say as he pulls the blankets over him and turns away from you. “Thank you” you say quietly and you hear soft snores coming from his bed.


	2. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys answer all of your questions about your boss and what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! This chapter contains description of sexual assault/harassment

You wake up several times throughout the night from nightmares of black and green eyes, Jeff, and the missing girls. You turn over and see that the clock reads 5:45 and decide to get up. You walk into the bathroom and splash some water on your face. Looking in the mirror you notice the dark bags under your eyes but then you see a large bruise on your neck. Seeing that makes you even more angry. “What the hell is going on in the town” you ask yourself quietly. You step out of the bathroom and see Sam pulling on jogging pants. You can help but drink in the look of his ass as he bends over and then his shirtless back as he stands. “Good morning Sam. Going somewhere?” “Oh hey y/n. Did you get any sleep last night? No offense, but you look awful. I’m going for a run” he replies as he turns around to talk to you and pulling on a shirt. “Could I maybe join you? I mean I don’t want to slow you down, but I really need to do something and the way you made it sound last night I shouldn’t be going off on my own right now.” You hate running, but you think maybe the activity might help you clear your head a little. He shrugs and steps into the bathroom. You pull your tank top from last night on and make sure the sweatpants Sam gave you are secure before pulling your shoes on. Sam comes out of the bathroom and you take off on a slow run away from town. Sam is obviously not at a speed he normally runs, but he obviously doesn’t want to leave you on your own. You were right. You really should not be going anywhere on your own right now, especially in this town.

When you and Sam get back from your run Dean is in the room eating on Sam’s bed watching TV. He brought back all sorts of food and left it on the table for you guys. “Mornin’ Sammy! Ma’am.” “It’s Y/N” Sam corrects him. “Y/N” Dean says as if he is trying it out. “He made you go running?” You look at Dean trying to figure out if it is a joke or he is commenting about your weight. “No, I was up when Sam was getting ready to leave and I asked if I could join him. I needed to do something to clear my mind a little after last night” you respond. “Awesome” he responds looking at you before turning back to his food. “I got a little bit of everything. I wasn’t sure what you like” he said. You smile sweetly at him before looking at the food. You go for the bacon, eggs, and a pancakes. Sam laughs quietly as he grabs his protein shake. “What” you ask. “I like food. Can’t you tell just by looking at me?” “It’s fine, you like food. I just laughed because you’re eating the exact same thing that Dean is eating” he smiles at you. Dean looks up. “Do you like pie” he asks his eyes growing wide. You look at Dean like he is crazy and smile before responding, “ummmm yes. I always like eating what I make and I make I mighty fine pie if I do say so myself.” “Awesome” he smiles quietly to himself.

You perch yourself on top of the dresser as Sam grabs the remote from Dean turning of the TV and sitting down at the table. “So Y/N, a lot of stuff happened last night and I promised you Dean and I would answer all of your questions. Let us have ‘em” Sam says smiling at you before he takes a drink. “Well…ummmm…I guess I don’t know where to start. I guess, why were Jeff’s eyes black when he grabbed me at my car?” Dean and Sam share a glance with each other deciding which one of them was going to answer your question. “His eyes were black because, Jeff did you say?” You nod yes. “Jeff had been possessed by a demon. It wasn’t really Jeff who was doing all of that to you. There was something inside of him” Dean says. “Wait, a demon. Like angels and demons? I thought those were all stories people created” you respond spitting out some eggs back on your plate. “Nope, they are really real” Sam says. “So if demons are real does that mean other things are too? Big foot? Shapeshifters? Satan?” You ask getting excited, but scared at the same time. You love sci-fi type things so finding out these things are real gives you mixed emotions. “What about that light when you stabbed him with the knife Dean? All the stories I have heard say you can’t kill a demon you can only exercise them.” Deans green eyes sparkle at you when you ask this question. He loves talking about this kind of stuff, especially to someone who is interested. “Well you see” he says leaning forward to pull the knife from where he has it stashed. “This knife is a special one. It has these markings on it that make it possible to kill a demon. It’s really kind of neat if you think about it.” You nod your head slowly in understanding. “You have heard about those three girls that have gone missing, right? Well, they were taken be a demon. In this case it was your boss who took them. We don’t know why he was doing it, but we know he is gone now and won’t be doing it to anyone else. Now we just have to find those missing girls” Sam says looking at you trying to gage your reactions.

“He…” you choke out, “He said that I was going to do everything he told me to do with a smile. He also said something about getting bored with the others and that I would make the perfect replacement plaything.” You set your plate next to you and stare down at your hands. I don’t think the others are still alive you think to yourself. “He said that I was going to be his and that he could do anything he wanted with me.” You feel tears start to well up in your eyes, but you refuse to cry. Sam comes over to you and puts an arm around you to comfort you. “He can’t hurt you now Y/N. He is gone, but that does give us a little bit of a lead as far as where to find the girls. Do you mind if you stay here for a while so Dean and I can go have a look” he asks sweetly. You nod your head and he gives you a little side hug. “Do you want me to call a friend to stay here with you? He could continue to answer your questions if you like” Dean says. “No, I think I will just stay here and watch some TV and maybe try to sleep a little more. Thank you though.”

The boys clean up from breakfast and get ready to go. “You boys look like the Men in Black in those outfits” you say shyly as they head to the door. “I have so many more questions to ask you when you get back this afternoon.” They both look at each other then smile at you before they leave. You look at the table and see that Sam had left their numbers for you in case you needed anything while they were gone. You smiled at his kindness. You didn’t know much about these men, but they made you feel safe and that is all that mattered to you right now. You walked over to the door and watched the guys drive away in the car you saw at the bar last night. You smiled before returning inside and locking the door behind you. You were exhausted and needed to relax. Walking over towards the beds you laugh a little and wipe the crumbs from Dean’s breakfast off of Sam’s bed before you sit down. You decided to take over his bed because he had a better view of the TV. You snuggle down into the bed and take a deep breath. The smell of the bed is intoxicating and you can’t decide if it is Dean, Sam, or a combination of the two you are smelling. Breathing deeply, you drift off to sleep.


	3. Come with Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn more about what Sam and Dean do and meet Cas. The boys ask you to come with them.

You wake up to your cell phone ringing. You answer it half awake. “Hey Y/N! It’s Sam. We found the girls. We are only going to be about another hour probably. Would you like us to pick you up some clothes from your house? You probably would like something clean and your own I’m guessing.” You smile. “Yea Sam, that would be great, thanks.” You give Sam your address before you hang up. They found the girls, that’s good, right? You say out loud to the empty room. An hour goes by and you hear nothing from Sam or Dean. After another hour goes by you start to worry. You pick up your phone and go to the table to find Sam’s number. You dial it but he doesn’t answer. You dial Dean’s number. Someone answers on the third ring but it is a voice you have never heard before. “Hello” says a deep voice. “Ummm hi, I’m looking for Sam or Dean” you say confused. “I tried to call Sam but he didn’t answer so I thought I would try Dean’s phone. Sam said they would be back in an hour, but that was over two hours ago.” “Oh, you must be Y/N. We are at your house right now. The boys ran into a small problem, but we took care of it. Oh, they are coming out now. We will be back to the motel in a few minutes.” The man who you don’t know hangs up and you are left in shock. Who is this man? What problem did Sam and Dean run into? Wait, how did they get into your house, you locked it before you left for work yesterday? What the hell is going on? All of these thoughts where swirling through your head as you walked around the room. You spot Sam’s bag on the floor and see his toothpaste laying on top. You grab it and go brush your teeth with your finger. You can smell your breath, and it is bad. You go to put the toothpaste back and you notice a leather journal. You know you shouldn’t but you sit down next to Sam’s back and pick it up. You open it to find notes about all sorts of creatures that you thought were only stories. Are these all real? You ask the room. All of a sudden you hear the lock start to move and you throw the journal back in the bag and stand up. You realize the toothpaste is still in your hand and throw it into the bag as Sam walks in.

“I borrowed your toothpaste Sam. I felt like my breath would make you guys pass out. I hope you don’t mind.” Sam smiles and hands you a bag as Dean and a man you don’t know enters behind him. “Thanks” you say as you open up the bag to see what they brought you. “Y/N” says Dean. It’s a good thing we didn’t let you go home last night. When we got there today there were three more demons waiting for us. You” he corrected himself. It wasn’t just Jeff. There were four demons all together. You find yourself unable to stand anymore and crumple onto the bed. “They knew Jeff was gone and they wanted to get back at the person who caused that. Little did they know that the person who got rid of Jeff was me and not you. Boy were they surprised when me and the moose walked in!” Dean smiles as he says this. “We were outnumbered and they took us by surprise, so we had to call in reinforcements” he says nodding his head towards the man who hasn’t stopped staring at you since he came in. “Y/N this is Cas, he is an angel. Cas this is Y/N the girl we were telling you about on the way over.” “Hi” you say weakly still in disbelief that three other demons were waiting to jump you when you got home. Cas nodded and sat down at the table looking out the window.

“Y/N, do you have any family you could go to? Far away from here” Sam asks you as he kneels by the bed so you are eye level with each other. “No, my parents died the summer after I graduated from high school in a car accident. I have no other family. That’s why I live in that little apartment in this crappy town.” A single tear falls down your cheek. Sam wipes it away with his thumb. “It’s okay Y/N. Dean and I were talking while we were on our way to your house. We think you should come with us. We can train you to fight these things if they ever come after you and we can keep you safe until you feel ready to go out on your own.” “I know this seems like a lot right now and you don’t know us very well, but we feel it is the right thing to do” Dean says as he hands you and Sam a beer and sits down next to you on the bed. “Now, I know we didn’t answer all your questions this morning before we ran off, so please, ask us anything and everything.”

Your head was spinning with everything that happened yesterday, what you just saw in that journal, and what they boys just asked you to do. You asked the first thing that slipped out of your mouth, “what do you boys do? How do you know about all of this? Why would they come after me again? Train me how? Where do you live?” Sam and Dean shared a look and then smiled at you. Over the next hour and a half Sam and Dean answered all of your questions and told you about themselves. By the time they were done you felt like you knew those boys pretty well. Dean’s stomach growled in hunger and you laughed. “You know, I’m pretty hungry. I haven’t eaten other than breakfast today. I almost ate the crumbs from Dean’s breakfast for lunch” you joke. Sam looks at you horrified and Dean looks at you proudly and smiles. “Well, you heard the girl Sam. Let’s go find us some grub.” “Maybe some pie!” you and Dean say excitedly together. Sam shakes his head and grabs his coat.

You all pile into the impala and as you start to pull out of the parking lot you realize there are only three of you there. “Wait, where is Cas” you ask. “Oh, he had angel business I guess” Sam said. “He probably left when we were all talking on the bed.” You shrug and think to yourself how you would have noticed a man get up and leave the room but decide it is better not to ask. A few minutes later you pull up to the café. It is small and been around for years but you love it. A family friend used to run it until she passed away a few years ago. The three of you enjoy your food and continue to get to know each other. For desert you and Dean decide to get the fresh homemade apple pie. Sam decides he wants to try their strawberry malt. You laugh when he orders it and the boys look at you confused. “What” Sam asks. “Oh nothing, I just thought of something funny.” When desert came Dean realized right away why you laughed when Sam ordered the regular malt instead of the small. It was huge! There was no way Sam, the health nut, was going to be able to eat even half of it. “So, Y/N” Dean says with a mouthful of pie. “You never did really answer us. Will you come with us?” He and Sam both looked at you expectantly. “Ummm….yes. I think I will” you respond. “Awesome. We will leave in the morning” Dean said as he took another bite of his pie.


	4. Leaving It All Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get ready to leave the place you call home.

After you all finished eating you all got back in the impala and started driving towards the motel. “Umm Dean? Could we stop at my house so I can pick up a few more things since I am going with you guys? I mean, I’m never going to come back to this town anyways.” You really wanted to collect a few more personal items from your apartment before you leave town forever. Dean makes eye contact with you and give you a sad smile. “Sure thing sweetheart.” You smile back at him before turning to look out the window at the town you have lived in for so long. 

When you pull up to the apartment Sam gets out of the car with you. “After what Dean and I came across earlier today we wanted to make sure you had back up if you needed it.” “Thanks Sam. I should only be a minute” you say as you open up your door. You look around the apartment and see the aftermath of the fight Sam, Dean, and Cas were a part of earlier this afternoon. You walk around your place taking in the look of your home. You pack a bag with some more of your clothes, toiletries, a photo album, a few other personal treasures. You walk out of your apartment and look back one last time as you reach Sam. “Are they going to think I have gone missing too Sam” you ask him as you look at what you used to call home. “Probably, but honestly that’s for the better. If the people around town think you have been taken maybe it will throw off any more demons who might be looking for you and Jeff.” He wraps his arm around your shoulder as you two walk back the impala.

“All set” Dean asks as you both get into the car. “I think so” you reply looking one last time at your apartment. “Actually, do you guys mind if we leave town tonight? We have a few hours before it gets too late to drive. I will pay for the next motel. I just feel like if I stay here much longer I might change my mind about going with you.” The brothers look at each other and agree with you. Dean pulls up to the motel and Sam hops out to go grab their stuff from the room. After a moment Dean turns back to look at you. “Y/N are you positive that you are okay with this? I don’t want you to feel like we are forcing you to come with us.” He looks at you concerned until you turn to look into his eyes and smile, “yes Dean. I’m positive. This is what I need to do with my life right now.” “Okay, good” he smiles back before facing forward again as Sam shuts the trunk and gets back in the car.

The three of you start driving out of town. You look back through the rear window at the town you have called home for most of your life. You know you will never come back and your life has now been turned upside down. In your heart you are know you are doing the right thing though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, would someone like to beta for me. This is all new to me so any help would be appreciated!


	5. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are off on a hunt, so you decide to have a relaxing bath. The boys come home earlier than you expect and Dean walks in on you. Who knows what might happen between you and the sexy hunter.

You have been living with the Winchesters for a few months now. Sam has taught you all sorts of things about the creatures that go bump in the night and you have become a pro at research and helping the boys out. Dean has been training you and you are starting to become a pretty good fighter. Maybe someday you will be able to actually go out on a hunt with them. Sam and Dean are off on another hunting trip so you decide to give yourself a little relaxation time while you have the bunker to yourself. You managed to sneak away and find a Lush store not too far away and you really wanted to try one of those bath bombs you had purchased.

In the bathroom you light a few candles and turn off the lights after you have filled the bathtub with warm water and got in. You placed the bath bomb in the water and watched the colors swirl around you as the relaxing scent wafted up to your nose. Placing your earbuds in you sink down into the water and close your eyes.

The memories of the past few months come in to your mind. All of the one on one time with both of the boys, Sam saving you from your creepy demon boss, convincing Dean to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer with you. You could not help but smile, the Winchesters have treated you like family since you had stopped freaking out about the supernatural being real. It helps that the boys were not too hard on the eyes. You caught yourself watching them whenever they weren’t looking. You were starting to fall for them, but you knew that could never happen Sam and Dean were like your brothers.

After a while you feel like someone is watching you. You open your eyes and realize the lights are on in the bathroom. You jump a little and are surprised to see Dean staring at you mouth gapped. “I’m sorry Y/N. I didn’t know you were in here the lights were off, I assumed you were in your room or something” he blushed and looked around the room anywhere except at you.

“Dean! Hi” you stammered. “You guys are home earlier than I was expecting.” You pull out your earbuds and your iPod goes sliding to the floor. “Are you guys okay? Did something happen?”

“No Y/N we are fine. It was a simple salt and burn. I lost so I had to dig up the bones. I thought I would clean up a bit before going to bed. You are in here though, so I guess I will just go take a shower instead.” Dean turned to leave the bathroom.

“Dean!” He stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to look at you. You surprised yourself for speaking out. “You know” you say blushing a little, “there is plenty of room in here. You could join me if you like. I know, the bath bomb is probably a little too much for your taste, but it makes the bath really relaxing.”

Dean looks at you confused for a moment. His green eyes staring into your Y/E/C, you swallow as you look back at him. “Are you sure Y/N?” You nod and give a little smile back to the handsome hunter in front of you. “Okay then,” he says as he pulls off his shirt off. A small gasp left your lips. You have been attracted to Dean since you have moved in with the boys, but to see Dean’s body up close all tan with scares showing from his years of hunting. “So how does this work then?”

“Well, I suppose you can get in over there facing me. That would give us the most room.” You look down as you see Dean’s hands reach towards his belt. The water rises and you look up to see Dean looking at you while happily sitting in the water.

“Hey” he says smiling at you as his legs slide against yours. “Here this might be a little more comfortable for you” his hands pulling your legs over his so that your feet were on either side of his hips. "It smells really good in here. The water is so warm, I can see why you feel like this is so relaxing. Thank you for letting me join you.'' You smile at him.

"So..." you say shyly. "What did you lose that you had to dig up the bones?"

"Well, Sammy and I like to use rock, paper, scissors to make decisions. I don't know why, but I seem to lose a lot" he says smiling at you. You can't help but stare at him. You have always thought that Dean was attractive, but when he smiles his green eyes come to life and sparkle and you can't look away. "You know, Y/N, I don't think I have ever seen you with your hair down like this. Why do you always have it up? It looks really nice, you should do that more often." You blink and shake your head realizing he just said something to you.

"Thanks. I don't know, I just like to keep it out of the way." You smile back and pull yourself away from staring at Dean. You feel Dean's hands on your legs rubbing lightly. You sneak a peek at him to see his eyes closed. He probably doesn't even realize that he is doing it. You can't help yourself from picturing you and Dean together as a couple doing something like this. Granted, it was quite a bit more X rated than what was happening now. You felt a stirring in your stomach. You had to stop thinking this way or you might let out a sound. You open your eyes to see Dean staring at you.

"Y/N, you are beautiful. I have to tell you, I can't stop looking at you. Any time you are around I can't take my eyes off of you." Your mouth dropped. THE Dean Winchester just called you beautiful. "Sweetheart, you really should close your mouth, you do that and I can't help myself of thinking of what I want to do with that mouth." You let out a little yelp as Dean pulls you to the center of the tub. You are now sitting on his lap with your legs around him. 

"Dean" you say looking into his eyes. You can feel his hardness pressing against you as he pulls you close. "We really shouldn't do this. We should talk about this." 

He leans in closer to you. "If you don't want to do this, just tell me to stop Y/N. I will stop and we can walk away."

"No Dean, I want you. I guess I just don't really know what I want." Dean leans in and kisses you cutting you off. His tongue probed at your lips until you parted them slightly. You lost track of time as you continued to explore each other's mouth. Hands were traveling all over tracing every part of each other. Moans coming from each of you.

"Y/N, I need you please" Dean moaned out. You could feel him rutting against you. Reaching down your grabbed hold of his hard cock and slipped inside of your slick sex. You were surprised by his size as he slid inside of you. You felt wonderfully full like you imagined you would. "You are so tight!" Dean exclaimed.

"Mmmm Dean, please need you." You were melting in his arms. Dean started to move in you slowly. You were seeing a gentle side of Dean that you have only ever seen when he works on the impala. Dean's hands came to your breasts as you kissed, squeezing, pinching, and rolling your nipples. He was a passionate love maker you were quickly discovering.

You lost all track of time, but the water was starting to turn cold by the time that you and Dean had the release you were working slowly towards.You sat together in the water foreheads together breathing as you came down from your climbs. "Dean, that was..." he kissed you quickly before you could finish.

"I know." He looked into your eyes smiling. "You really are beautiful Y/N. I love you."

You couldn't believe it. Dean Winchester just told you he loved you. You were doing a happy dance in your mind. "I love you too Dean. The water is starting to get cold though, maybe we should get out."

Dean laughed, "Yea, we are probably all wrinkly too." He smiled at you as he slid you off of his lap and stood up. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then held his hand out to you to help you out of the tub. Grabbing a towel he helped you dry off before wrapping it around you. "Come on" he said looking at you, "let's go to my room." He grabbed your hand before leading you out the door towards his room. Your mind wandered to what else might happen tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All errors are my own, so if you find some please let me know. I would love to hear suggestions about the work so far, or things you want to see happen. I know it has been a while since my last chapter and I'm sorry. We are closing in on the end of the school year so it is getting crazy. That also means that summer is going to be here soon and I will have more time to write!


	6. Movie Night with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is out tonight which leave you and Sam alone in the bunker. The two of you decide to have a movie night and end up following the lead of the movie you decide to watch.

It has been about a week since you and Dean had spent the night together. Dean was out with an old friend tonight which left you and Sam alone in the bunker. The two of you decided that you wanted to have a movie night. Sam went out and got a bunch of food from different places so you guys could eat while you watched the move. You decided to have the movie night in Sam's room since he had the biggest bed and actually had a TV in his room unlike you. You had thought about using Dean's room, but decided against it.

You went to your room to get into something comfortable. You decided on a black tank top with your favorite pair of leggings. You could smell all of the delicious food Sam had brought back as you walked out of your room. You couldn't quite tell what Sam had decided to pick up because there were so many different smells. You knocked on the door before letting yourself into Sam's room. He was sitting on the bed with foods from all of your favorite restaurants laid out. He was wearing his favorite pair of sweatpants and a body hugging t-shirt. "Wow Sam, you really went all out for this, didn't you.'

"Well, I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I decided to get a little bit of everything" he said smiling at you. His dark eyes always sparkled when he smiled, and you couldn't help smile back at him. "So, what movie are we going to watch tonight" he asked looking at you.

"Well, I thought we could choose together. I didn't want to choose something that was too girly for you or anything." He chuckled at you as you said this. "I made that mistake last time Dean and I had a movie night." Sam looked at you suspiciously. "Okay," you admitted, "I did that one on purpose just to see what he would do." You smiled at Sam.

"Well, I'm sure he loved it. Here take a seat, we can choose something then eat." He patted the bed next to him. "What are you in the mood for? We can literally choose anything."

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm in the mood for" you said as you sat on the bed next to Sam. Your eyes looked at the screen. You could see at least five movies just on the first screen that you wouldn't mind watching.

"Let's see...Trolls, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Friday the 13th, House of Wax, Fifty Shades of Grey..." Sam started to list off different movies. You laughed at the movies Sam was listing off to you. "What" he asked hitting you on the shoulder.

"It is just a funny list of movies you are giving me. You went from children's animation, to horror, to kinky awfully fast!" You smiled at him as he shrug his shoulders at you.

"I'm just reading what's on the screen. See anything you like?"

"Well..." you blushed a little "The next fifty shades movie is coming out soon. I do need to watch the first one before I see the second one" you admit to him. "I read the books and I always like to compare the books to the movies. See what they changed and kept the same, you know?"

"Actually, I do. I do that all the time" he said, "I read those books too. Fifty Shades it is!" You couldn't believe it. You were about to watch a smut movie with Sam Winchester while sitting in his bed.

"Ummm...I don't think I can eat food while watching this movie, especially if it is anything like the book. Could we maybe watch an episode of Buffy while we eat and then start the movie" you ask looking at Sam sheepishly.

"You have a point" he said smiling down at you. "Sure, any specific episode or should we keep going from where we left off last time?"

"Let's keep going" you say as you grab a piece of pizza from the box. You guys eat while watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Sam tells you about different stories of hunts they have been on and tells you how Buffy would have died if she tried going after the creatures the way she does. You listen intently enjoying listening to Sam happily telling story after story. 

The episode ends and you have finished eating. "Let's put the leftovers away before we start the movie." Sam agrees and picks up some of the food from the bed. Once all the food is put away you head back to Sam's room to get comfortable on the bed.

"Okay, are we ready for a little smutty goodness?" He gives you a wink as he leans forward and presses play. You blush at the comment but lean into Sam as he puts his arm around you so that you both are more comfortable.

The movie, and being so close to Sam, effects you more than you were expecting. You find yourself getting worked up and wanting to touch yourself. There is no way that you can do that without Sam noticing though. You look to the hands in your lap for a moment and something catches your attention from the corner of your eye. You realize Sam is also being effected by the movie and the evidence is the bulge in his pants. You stop yourself from choking as you realize how big Sam is. "Makes sense, his hands and feet are huge so why wouldn't other parts be" you think to yourself and give off a little snort.

Sam pulls your shoulder into him. "What's so funny? What I'm seeing on the screen isn't funny, unless you find whips and chains funny." He peers at you with those dark eyes and raises an eyebrow at you. 

You cough a little, "no! I was off in la la land thinking about something else. No whips and chains are not funny, I find them kind of hot." You cover your mouth quickly realizing what you just said. You would never admit that to Sam or Dean, and yet you just did because you couldn't tell Sam you were thinking about him and his cock doing the same things that the characters were doing on the screen.

"Really Y/N? You like this kind of stuff? Wow, I learn more about you every day." He gives you that sexy smile and you feel like he is peering into your soul. You give a little smile before turning back to the screen. You feel like Sam is watching you more than he is watching the movie. After a while you feel Sam's hand on your leg. He is gently stroking your thigh with his hand but he is back to watching the movie. During a rather hot scene you don't realize that you open your legs a little more until Sam's hand brushes up against your mound. You let out a small gasp when you feel the connection.

"Y/N I'm pretty sure this movie is effecting you just as much as it is effecting me." You look up at Sam and give him a quizzical look. He grabs your hand and places it in your lap so you can feel his hardness in your hand. Your gaze follows your hand to his lap. "Y/N from what you said earlier I take it you like these kinds of things. Is that true? You nod your head yes, all of a sudden you are shy and can't seem to say anything or make eye contact with Sam. "Have your tried any of this stuff before?" Once again you nod. "Y/N look at me and answer me with your words."

You look up at him, he is looking at you with lust in his eyes. "Yes Sam, I like this. Yes I have been a sub before" you say quietly before you look down again.

"Y/N I also enjoy Dom/sub relationships and everything in this movie so far. We are both turned on, and you seem to have started to slip into a sub headspace. Is this something you want to do? With me? Now? Answer me Y/N."

"Yes." Sam gives a light cough before you add, "sir." A smile breaks out across Sam's face that lights up the room. In a flash Sam is on top of you kissing you as he pulls you down to lay on the bed.

"Y/N, I want you. If you don't want to do something you need to tell me and I will stop right away. I will ask you for a color you answer me with red, yellow, or green. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" you respond breathlessly.

"Good girl" he says and give you a wicked grin. "What is your color right now?"

"Green." Sam smiles before he rips his shirt off and throws it into the corner. "We won't use any whips today, we will save that for later, but I would like to tie you to the bed." You nod yes. You can't take your eyes off of Sam, his dominance radiating off of him. He pulls your shirt off and throws it away and his lips are back on you licking and nibbling every inch of flesh he can reach. He roughly grabs your breast needing them in his large hands before he pulls off your bra and throws it away as well. You hear the drawer next to your head open and close. Sam ties your hands above your head without his mouth ever leaving your body then pulls away. "Color" he asks.

"Green sir." He looks proud when you say that.

"Christ, you are beautiful Y/N. We are both going to enjoy this." He checks his knots before sliding down your body. "These leggings are nice Y/N but I want to see what is under them." His mouth is hovering over your waist and you gasp as his teeth grab hold of the offending clothing and pulls them down your legs. He sits up on his legs looking at you naked except for you panties. "Nice" he smirks. "I should have known you would have fun panties." You blush as you think about what pair of panties you are wearing. You always enjoy having sexy and comical undergarments. Today you were wearing Rocky and Bullwinkle panties. "Moose and Squirrels, cute, but they are in the way." He rips the panties off of you before dipping his head between your legs.

"Don't move" he commands you before sliding his tongue through your slit. It takes all of your might to not move at the sensation. "You taste delicious." He raises your legs up and over his shoulders positioning his hard cock at your entrance. Slowly he enters you filling you much like Dean had done in the bathtub. "Do you feel how hard you make me Y/N? You do this to me all the time. Around you I can't help it. I have wanted to do this for a while now." Same leans down to kiss you before he starts pumping his hips into you harder and faster. He spanked your bouncing ass leaving a burning red mark which made you moan. "I never thought that you would be so submissive Y/N. We are going to have a good time together." You moan at his words unable to answer him.

He reaches his thumb to your little bundle of nerves circling it. You can feel yourself climbing higher and higher. "Please sir, may I cum?"

"You want to cum? Not until I give you permission." Sam continued to make you climb higher his pace getting faster and harder circling his thumb around your clit. Moans continuously spilled out of your mouth. He spanked you again and again each time earning a moan from you. "God Y/N you make the prettiest sounds" he exclaimed. "Y/N cum for me now." As soon as the words left Sam's mouth you unraveled around him. You clamped down on him as you reached your release which set him on his. He let your legs down and laid by your side. "You are an amazing women Y/N. I mean it" he said as he untied your hands from the bed. 

After a moment you felt him nudging you to turn over. "Sam, I can't right now. It's too much."

"Just lay on your stomach baby." You do as you are told and Sam sits up and straddles you. He starts to massage your shoulders working out the tightness from being held over your head so long.

"Mmmm Sam that feels good." He kisses you right between your shoulder blades and you feel him smile. He continues to work on your shoulders and back relaxing your muscles.

"I'm serious about what I said Y/N. You are amazing. I really needed that, thank you."

"Thank you Sam. I needed it too." You feel Sam's weight leave you as the bed dips to your side under him. His arm snakes around your back and he hugs you tight. You turn to look at him and he kisses your fore head.

"Sleep baby. I will be here when you wake up." Sam smiles at you as you drift off to sleep. What are you going to do. You are falling for both of the Winchesters and you don't want to hurt either of them. That would be something you would have to work out later, for now you need sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for one today! We have conferences today and no parents are coming to talk to me so I have had time to get a lot of writing done!


	7. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the past few weeks it is time for a talk between you and the Winchesters. What does this all mean? What is going to happen in the future? You like both of the brothers, but how can this work between all three of you?

The boys were out on another hunt today and you were sitting in the library doing research for them. You were struggling keeping your mind on research as your mind continued to drift back over the events of the past two weeks. You have now been with both Winchesters. How was that even possible? You love both of the brothers equally. You can't choose one over the other. How were you going to handle this? You decided then and there that when the brothers got home all three of you need to sit down and have a conversation.  
*************************************************************  
You heard the door to the garage close. Sam and Dean were back at the bunker. You were nervous, you missed the boys but you really needed to figure out what was going on between the three of you. You heard two sets of footsteps pass by your bedroom. So you decided to make your way to the kitchen and start making food. You figured the boys might be hungry. You had gone out to the store and bought a pie earlier this morning, so you decided to put it in the oven to warm it up. 

"Something smells really good." You turn around to see Sam walk into the kitchen. "You know you don't have to cook for us, right Y/N?"

"I know I don't, but I wanted to. Knowing the Winchester brothers I figured you two would be tired and hungry when you got home. Take a seat, it's almost done." Sam sits down as you go to the fridge and pull out two beers. You opened them and took one to Sam. "So, how was the hunt" you ask as you sit down on the other side of the table.

"It's done" Sam said before he took a drink. "Vampires. We found the nest rather quickly. Took 'em out in the daylight. It was pretty easy." He smiles back at you.

"I'm glad it was fairly easy for you." You check your phone to see how much time the burgers need still.

"One of these days Dean and I need to take you with us. You have trained quite a bit with Dean. You should put your skills to use. It is one thing to use those skills on non-moving objects. It's a whole other ballgame when you have to use them in real life." He winks at you before taking another swig of his beer.

"Yea, sure" you say standing as the alarm on your phone went off. You go over to start plating food. You make one plate with a burger, fries, and a large salad for Sam, one plate with a burger, fries, and small salad for you, and a plate with two burgers and fries for Dean. You took them to the table in one trip with a ketchup bottle and a beer for Dean.

Sam smiles at you. "You are a natural at doing that Y/N."

"Well, I did do it for a living, remember? I had to carry all sorts of things at once at the bar. Jeff wouldn't let us use trays, but Lord help you if you dropped something. He would get so mad at you and I don't even want to think about what he did to us." You frowned and tears started to well up in your eyes as you put the plates down on the table.

"Hey, you don't need to think about that" Sam said comfortingly as he pulled you to his side in a hug. "You don't ever have to see him again. Dean and I made sure of that." He smiled at you as you pulled away.

"Speaking of Dean, we should probably let him know food is ready. He won't be too happy if it's cold by the time that he happens to walk out here. I will go get him."

"Nah Y/N sit. I have a better idea." You shrug your shoulders and sit as Sam pulls out his phone. He takes a picture of the table and you and sends it to Dean. "That should get him out here."

"I thought only girls take pictures of their food" you say teasing Sam. He sticks his tongue out at you.

"I didn't take a picture of my food. I took a picture of you and the table which just happened to include the food in it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sam." You laugh and take a bite of your burger.

"What helps Sammy sleep at night" Dean asks as he walks in and takes a seat at the table. He throws a quizzical glance at Sam before giving you a smile. "Thanks for cooking Y/N."

"You're welcome Dean. Did you see what Sam sent you? Check your phone" you smile back.

Dean pulls his phone from his pocket and sees the picture. "Geez Sam! You are such a girl taking a picture of your food!"

You laugh as Sam throws a glare at both of you. "I didn't take a picture of my food. I took a picture of Y/N and the table which happened to have food on it."

"Sure Sammy. I'm sure if we looked at your phone you would have all sorts of pictures of food on it." Dean sent a wink at you.

"Neither of you are looking at the pictures on my phone" Sam retorts. You and Dean give each other a look before looking back at Sam.

"Sammy, now you have us both interested. Come on, just show us. Or do you have all sorts of dirty pictures on there you don't want us to see?" Dean is really giving Sam a hard time now. You raise an eyebrow at Sam at Dean's last comment.

"No, I just don't want you guys going through my phone. It's personal okay. Let's just drop it and eat." Sam stabs his salad with his fork obviously a little upset at Dean giving him a hard time.

"Okay then..." Dean turns his attention to his plate and takes a bite of his burger. "Wow! This is great Y/N! I didn't know you were such a great cook" he says with a mouthful and a smile.

"It's not that big of a deal Dean. There is pie for desert too. I thought you guys might like a little treat after the hunt."

Dean looks at you in awe. "You are the perfect women! You are too good for us Winchesters." You can't help but laugh at Dean. You turn a smile at Sam.

"Speaking of which, we want to talk to you" Sam says as he sets down his for and rests his arms on the table leaning in a little.

"Oh" you ask looking between the two brothers, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something too."

"I have a feeling that it is probably the same thing" Sam says giving you a knowing look as you look down at your plate. "Dean and I spend a lot of time in the car together. We do talk sometimes, it does happen" he says giving you a wink. "We both know what has happened between you and us."

"Trust me sweetheart, we both like you a lot and enjoyed every minute of our time with you. There is no reason to be nervous or embarrassed about it. Although you are really cute when you blush" Dean smiles at you. You can't believe it. They talk about you on hunts just like you think about them while they are gone. You had so many thoughts swimming through your head you couldn't decide where to even begin. "Sammy and I, we can share if that is what you would like to do. Sometimes we like to share, especially if we both have feelings towards the same person." The brothers both looked at you waiting for you to answer.

"I...ummmm...ahhhh...I don't know what to say" you look between both brothers. The idea of sharing them both floats through your mind. What would that even mean? How would that work with hunting? "Can I take a little time to think about it?"

"Of course" the brothers respond in unison. "We don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do, so please take your time" Sam continues. You nod and all three of you continue eating. The topic was dropped and you finished dinner talking about the hunt, possible leads, and what you did while the guys were gone.

When dinner was finished the boys started to clean up. "Guys, go on and unwind or go to bed. I got this."

They both looked at you like you were crazy. "Y/N, you cooked, it's only fair that we clean" Dean said placing dishes next to the sink.

"No you guys just got home from a hunt. Go on, I will take care of this. It's fine" you said as you batted Dean away from the sink. They looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged.

"If you say so Y/N" Sam responds. The boys both give you a kiss on the cheek and go off to do whatever they need to do before going to bed. After cleaning up the kitchen you walk slowly through the bunker shutting off lights and reflecting on the memories you have already made in the bunker in such a short amount of time. You couldn't help but smile, they boys have been so good to you since they came into your life and they have helped you through a lot. You really do love them both you realized. After getting ready for for the night you crawl into bed and turn off the lamp. Reaching over you grab your phone off the table next to you and type out a quick message.

"I want to share." You sent it to the boys and put your phone back in its place. As you pull the blanket up over you you hear Dean choke on something and Sam drop something in the distance. You smiled knowing they got your text before you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going? Am I even good at this? Someone please tell me, I have no clue what I'm doing. Thank you to those who have left kudos, I didn't realize how much those mean until I started getting some.


	8. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean take you on your first hunt the day after you decide you want to share. Things go wrong on the hunt and you end up saving their lives. The Winchester brothers decide to celebrate your first hunt and success in a special way.

The next morning you wake up to the smell of bacon wafting through the bunker. You slowly get up out of bed stretching before slipping on your sandals and walking towards the kitchen. You stop in the doorway to enjoy the show being put on in front of you. Dean is dancing with his headphones on around the kitchen as he is cooking. You can't help be stare at the way he moves, especially when he thinks no one is watching.

All of a sudden Dean spins around and lets out a small yelp. "Jeeze , Y/N you scared me! How long have you been standing there."

You smiles as you walk towards Dean and wrap your arms around his waist. "Long enough to enjoy the show for a bit." You reach up to give him a quick kiss.

"I don't mind you watching, but warn a guy next time. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I highly doubt, a man of your abilities would succumb to a heart attack just by me scaring you, but whatever you say Winchester" you tease him as you open up the fridge and pull out some orange juice.

"You never know" Dean says quietly as he starts plating up the food he has been cooking. "I made pancakes and bacon for us. There is also fresh cut melon in the fridge if you want. Just save some for Sam or he will be pissed. At me, not you, even thought I don't plan to eat any of it."

You give out a small laugh as you grab butter, syrup, and the melon from the fridge and take it to the table. "Thanks for cooking Dean. This smells great. Speaking of Sam, where is he?"

"Oh, I think he is still out on his morning run." At that moment you hear the door to the bunker close with a thud. "Speak of the Devil..."

"I am NOT the Devil Dean." Sam gives a death glare to Dean as he walks though the kitchen. He comes over to you and give you a kiss on the head. "Good morning, Y/N. I'm going to go shower quick and then tell you guys about a possible case I found this morning." He left the kitchen as quickly as he appeared.

"I think I upset the moose." Dean laughed before taking a bite of his breakfast. You both worked on eating breakfast while sneaking peaks at each other until Sam walked in.

"So get this," he said walking over to make himself a plate. "There are seven missing persons in this small town in Iowa over the past three weeks. One has turned up dead and drained of blood."

"Vampires?" You ask looking between Sam and Dean. They both shake their head yes at you and smile.

"What do you say Y/N? Are you up for a little road trip to Iowa" Dean asks you. You stop mid-bite. Was Dean really asking you to come on a hunt with them? "I mean, you know just as much about vampires as Sammy does. I think it would be good for you to get your feet wet on this one. Besides, I don't really want to leave our best girl seven hours away so quickly after she decided she wants to share."

You blush at that comment before looking sheepishly at the brothers. "Okay, sure. When do we leave?"

"We leave in half an hour. Finish up breakfast and go pack a bag" Sam says as he walks out of the kitchen with a plate of food heading off towards his room.

Dean leans over to you grabbing your hands in his and looking you in the eye. "Y/N, you will be fine, I promise. Sammy and I won't let anything happen to you, and you have the skills you need in order to do this. We will be by your side the whole time." He smiles at you before kissing your forehead as he stands up to wash off his plate and go pack his bag.

Thirty minutes later you were all climbing into the impala to leave for Iowa. You were startled as you slid in the backseat behind Dean and bumped into something. Turning your head you are surprised to see Sam sitting in the backseat with you. "What, am I your driver now" Dean asks making eye contact with Sam in the mirror.

"Well, it's Y/N's first hunt. I thought she might be a little nervous, so I thought I would sit back here with her. Make her a little more comfortable, you know?" Sam grins back at Dean as he slides his arm around your shoulder and pulling you into him. You let out a small sigh as you fall into Sam's body and feel his warmth surround you. "We will be by your side the entire time. You can do this" he says smiling into your hair before giving you a quick kiss.

"I know" you reply making eye contact with Dean in the mirror. He smiles at you before turning his eyes back to the road.

*******************************************************

You crawl into the back seat of the impala. You are still hyped up with adrenaline from the hunt, covered in vamp guts, and breathing heavily. Sam and Dean get in the front seats and shut their doors. Baby pulls away from the abandoned farm house and the car is silent for the first five minutes driving back towards the motel. "Y/N, that was..." Sam turns around to look at you, "amazing. If it weren't for you Dean and I would not have made it out of their alive. Your first hunt and you took down 6 vamps all on your own."

You smile at Sam. "They didn't know I was there." You make eye contact with Dean in the mirror, "Had Dean not sent me around to that other door I would have fallen into that trap right along side you two."

"Something just didn't seem right when we walked in there. That's why I told you to go around. Thank god I did though. I can't stand the thought of what might have happened to you" Dean says before turning back to the road.

"Well, I don't know what would have happened if you were not with us Y/N. Thank you." Sam reached back and squeezed your hand before turning forward again. The car was quiet until you reached the motel.

"I'm going to go shower, if you boys don't mind. I feel disgusting. Actually, that doesn't quite describe how I feel, but you know what I mean." Sam chuckles as he and Dean both nod at you before you go into the bathroom.

When you exit the bathroom the lights in the room are off and there are candles glowing around the room. "What the?" All of a sudden you have arms surrounding you and you feel Sam's hair brush across your skin.

"Hey baby. We thought this would be a nice surprise for you. Originally it was just going to be to celebrate your first hunt, but now it is to celebrate that and how awesome you are at it." Sam chuckles a little before peppering your neck and shoulder with kisses.

Dean steps forward taking your hands in his. "Y/N you are beautiful." He pulls you forward and more into the room smiling at you. "I think we can get rid of this though." Dean pulls the towel you have wrapped around your body off of you before pulling you on to the bed with him. He spins you so that you are both laying on your sides with you facing him. His mouth finds yours as his hands roam over your body. His tongue seeks entrance into your mouth so you allow it.

The bed sinks behind you as Sam climbs on to the other side. He moves his way along your body kissing every inch of skin he has access to. "Beautiful," kiss, "smart," kiss, "talented" kiss. Sam kept repeating the mantra over and over as he worked his way down your body. You let out a gasp when he lifted your leg up and you felt his tongue run through your wet slit. Dean pulls back from you and raises and eyebrow at you.

"Sam" you moan as he licks you again. Dean smiles before moving his kisses along your jaw and up to your ear. Moans spill out of you from the stimulation of Sam at your core and Dean sucking and nipping at your ear. "Oh god, boys I need more." You gasp as Sam dips two long fingers into and moves his other hand to your clit. Dean's hands find their way to your breasts where he expertly rolls and pinches your hardening nubs. You could feel the pressure building inside of you. All at once the brothers expertly push you over the edge. "Oh my god" you breathe out heavily. Sam and Dean smile pulling away from you.

"Oh princess, we are only just getting started with you." Dean sends you a wicked grin and raises his eyebrows suggestively. He pulls back from you enough to pull off his boxers letting his impressive hardness spring free. You look at it and lick your lips. "Want a taste sweetheart?"

All you can do is nod yes before Dean moves closer to you. You slowly lick up the shaft before swirling your tongue around the head. You can taste the salty pre-cum that is leaking out. Sticking out your tongue you suck Dean into your mouth. "Oh my god princess, that feels amazing" Dean croaks out. 

Sam slides up behind you and nuzzles in your neck. You can feel his hardness rutting against your ass. "That's it baby. Suck Dean real good. You look beautiful with his cock in your mouth." His words urge you on to swallow down Dean's shaft.

"Sammy, I don't know what you are saying to her, but keep saying it. Holy! I'm not going to be able to hold it off if you keep going like that princess." Dean is breathing heavy as you bob your head faster along him. "Okay, princess that's enough. It's Sammy's turn to feel that awesome mouth." He pulls out of your mouth and pulls you down so your legs are hanging off the bed. "I want to feel your warmth around me." Dean slowly enters you. A gasp falls out of your mouth when he bottoms out in you. Sam takes that moment to enter your mouth.

"Oh baby that feels good." Sam's head falls back enjoying what you are doing to him. Dean is taking a lazy pace so you can focus on what you are doing with Sam. All of a sudden you feel something press against your tight entrance.

"I'm just going to get you ready for what we are going to do next princess, okay? Just relax." Dean reassures you as his finger slowly slips in, his words helping you to relax. After a minute he adds another finger and starts to scissor them slowly opening you up.

Sam is letting moans slip out as you continue to swallow him down. He hits the back of your throat repeatedly. "Holy shit Y/N, do you not have a gag reflex?" You pull off just enough so you can shake your head no before swallowing him down again. "Wow. That's hot. Dean is she almost ready? I don't know how much longer I can last here." Dean must have responded because Sam leaves your mouth and all of a sudden you are laying on top of Dean.

"Princess, if this is too much you need to tell me, okay? If you don't want to do something just tell us and we will stop right then and there." He looks into your eyes waiting for an answer. A

You manage to squeeze out a small "yes" before Dean is kissing you and you can feel Sam pressing against you. The pressure builds as his tip slowly pushes in to you. You know he is in a little when he stops to let you get used to the feeling.

"I'm going to keep going okay baby?"

You pull your lips away from Dean's to respond. "Please Sam, I need you" you manage to moan out before he starts moving again. Once he is all the way in Sam stops to let you adjust. "Oh my god, I am so full! This is like nothing I have ever felt before. I need more though boys, please move!"

That was all the Winchester brothers needed to hear before they started slamming into. They have timed themselves so that one of them is always filling you. "I'm so close Y/N. You are so tight with both of us inside of you" Dean says.

"I'm close too. Dean you should see this sight! It's amazing" Sam huffs out. You can feel the coil tightening inside of you once again. "Y/N cum with us!"

All at once their are screams from all three of you. The people across town probably just heard the three of you. Exhausted Sam pulls you to your side so you are laying between the brothers as you all come down from your highs. The boys slip out of you breathing heavily. You didn't realize that Dean had gotten up until a wet washcloth slipped between your legs cleaning you up. After returning the washcloths to the bathroom Dean lays back down in front of you.

"That was amazing. Thank you boys. Maybe I should save your lives more often" you joke with them. A look that you can't place flashes across Dean before he laughs and gives you a kiss.

"We should get some sleep Y/N." Dean smiles at you before settling a leg between yours.

"I don't think you should have to save us again, but I agree that was amazing and should do that again." Sam pulls you tight kissing the back of your head and wrapping an arm around you. 

You fell asleep between the boys you love fully satisfied in how the evening had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was longer than I was expecting it to be, but it was fun to write. Exams start next week, so I am hoping to have a little more time to write after students leave for the day. Here is to hoping the next chapter comes to me quickly! Please keep leaving comments and kudos they mean a lot! If you have a suggestion let me know!


	9. Not So New Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds out about the true nature of the relationship between you, Sam, and Dean. A case calls for backup and the boys are excited for you to meet a good friend of theirs, but do you already know this mysterious friend?

You and the boys have figured a lot out in the time you have been together. You were all sitting around the table in the kitchen eating dinner when you hear what sounds like a rush of feathers behind you.

"Hey Cas," Dean responds looking past you, "what's up man?"

"Not much, I just wanted to check in with you guys. See how you are doing. Y/N, you're still here? I'm surprised you haven't left running and screaming yet."

You turn to Cas and blush giving him a little smile. You aren't really sure how to answer him. "She is staying put Cas. She is with us now." Sam responds for you.

"Oh, that's good I guess." You notice Cas making a strange face to the boys behind you at the boys. "How are you feeling Y/N? Better than the last time we met I hope."

"Yes, I am doing much, much better thank you Cas. Sam and Dean have been teaching me quite a bit about the supernatural and I have even gone on a few hunts with them. Sam has been working with me on lore and research strategies and Dean has been training me in combat. I think that, plus getting to know my...I mean the boys better has helped me work through everything."

Cas tilted his head at you much like a dog does sometimes. "Wait, my boys? Are you having relations with one of the Winchesters?"

All you can do is blush. "Cas, dude. It is more than just relations." Dean says putting air quotes around relations, which you laugh at. "She is in a relationship with both Sam and I. Kind of like the Mormons having multiple wives, except she has multiple boyfriends."

"I see," Cas stammers, "well I need to be leaving now. Goodbye Y/N, Sam, Dean." He nods at each of you before disappearing again.

"Well, that was awkward," you say as you turn back towards the table and finish eating, "I don't think Cas likes me that much."

"Cas, just doesn't know what to think about our relationship. That's all. He loves you, Y/N. Hell, he thinks you are good for us." Sam reaches out and grasps your hand looking at you.

"It doesn't matter what Cas thinks of you anyways. You make us happier than I could ever imagine, and I don't know about Sam, but I'm never letting you go." Dean smiles his big goofy smile at you across the table.

"Thanks boys. I can't believe I slipped up and called you my boys. Had I not said that he would have never known."

"But, we are your boys Y/N. It's okay, Cas was going to find out at some point. It's better he find out now rather than popping into one of our crazy sessions that we have been having lately." Sam chokes on his food as Dean says that last sentence.

"I guess that is true. We do a little more than the pizza man does." You wink at Dean.

"Hell yes we do!" Dean laughs back at you. You start to get up to clean up. "No. Sit down, Y/N. You and Sam cooked. I will clean."

You raiser your eyebrows and Dean. "Really? Okay." You set your dishes down and walk out to the library and pick up the lore books you have been reading and sit down in your comfy chair and begin reading. Sam is sitting at the table on his computer looking for cases. 

"So get this..."Sam says. You look up and see Dean sitting across from him. "Two men were found dead in what looks to be a wild animal attack in Chicago."

"So, that doesn't sound anything like our type of thing." Dean responds looking at you giving his 'what the hell' face.

"True, but they were found on the 23rd floor of an office building in the middle of the city."

"Oh...well, that could be our type of thing I guess. Let's load up and meet in the garage in 20." The three of you part to pack your bags. Fifteen minutes later you were leaning against baby waiting for the boys to be ready to go.

"Jeeze, I thought girls were supposed to be the ones that you have to wait for when packing," you say to the boys as they walk in to the garage.

"We had to pack, I mean I just finished doing laundry from the last hung. What do you just have a bag sitting next to your door ready to go? Do you even have everything you need?" Dean responds.

"Of course I have everything I need, and no I don't have a bag just packed. My clothes would get all wrinkled. I thought it would be harder for me to pack than you guys anyway so. Please tell me you were matching your flannel to your under shirts, because that is the only way that you should have taken longer than me."

"Um no. I have seen your closet Y/N. You have everything pre-matched and clothes that you may need on a hunt are separate from all of your other clothes. You might not have a bag pre packed, but it is pretty simple for you to just grab and throw in a bag." Sam responds grabbing your bag from you and putting it in the trunk, then opening the door for you. You pull out of the bunker heading towards Chicago.

"So Dean, I think we are going to need to call in back up on this one." Sam Says.

"Why, we don't even know what we are dealing with yet. Can't we get there and see what is going on first?" Dean asks.

"Well, the office building it happened in is a tech security company that runs security for multiple countries. You know their security is going to be harsh. You know we could use her for this. Besides, I think it is time she and Y/N meet." Dean looks at Sam and nods in agreement before Sam pulls out his phone. "Hey. I'm good, how about you? Yea, Dean's here too. Hey we need your help. Can you meet us in Chicago? Wait, you are already in Chicago? Why? Dang, we have a lot of catching up to do! Okay. Well I will give you a call when we get into town. Okay. Get some sleep. We should be there by morning. Bye."

"Wait, who did you just call?" You ask leaning up to the front seat.

"Just a friend of ours. We met her a while back. She is a tech goddess, so we like to call her in for help once in a while. Besides, we haven't seen her since before we met you. You will love her, I promise Y/N." Dean responds. You shrug your shoulders back at him and lean back into the sea letting yourself drift off to sleep.

You wake up being jostled around with the smell of Dean surrounding you. "Shhh princess. We made it, but you looked so calm and asleep we didn't want to wake you. I'm just going to carry you up to the room."

"Dean," you say tiredly, "you are going to drop me. Put me down, I can walk it is fine."

"Nonsense princess. You are fine. Just lay your head back on my shoulder. We are almost there anyways." He kicks the door open a little bit more than Sam had left it and sets you on the bed. "Here, lets get you a little more comfortable." He says as he pulls off your jeans and slips you under the covers of the bed. After a while you feel the bed shift on either side of you as both Sam and Dean get in to bed with you and fall asleep.

You are the last to get up in the morning. "Morning babe" Sam says excitedly, "go ahead and hop in the shower and get dressed." He hands you your fed outfit. Our friend will be here in about a half hour.

Twenty minutes later you are putting on the final touches to your fed makeup when you hear voices outside. Dean knocks on the bathroom, "Y/N, she is here. You almost ready."

"Yea, just give me a moment." You hear his footsteps walking away. You open the door and step out.

"Y/N, this is..." Dean starts.

"Charlie?! Is that really you?!"

"Oh my god! Y/N I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" Charlie responds before running towards you and giving you a huge hug.

"I take it you two know each other then" Sam says to the two of you before giving Dean a surprised look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter. I have had some writer's block, and I the end of the year has been really crazy. I got kicked out of my classroom almost a month earlier than expected (they are tearing it down to rebuild a new gym) so I had to pack up really quickly and that threw me off. I plan to work really hard this week to write multiple chapters. Here is to hoping for no more writer's block!


	10. Reconnecting with Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie helps you and the Winchesters with a case and the truth about your relationship with her comes out. You have a breakdown, but Charlie and Dean help you through it.

You and Charlie both look at the boys smiling arms around each other in a side hug. "Charlie came in to the bar every time I worked for a good three months a few years back. We really got to know each other well during that time," you say to the boys. "We have so much to catch up on girly!"

"Can we wait to have you two catch up until we figure out this case first please?" Dean asks moving to sit down on the couch behind you.

"Yea, sorry, I was just not expecting you guys to have a third person here, let alone that person be Y/N," Charlie says as she moves to sit next to Sam to learn more about the case. You take a seat next to Dean and he wraps an arm around you.

"So you and Charlie know each other. What a small world." Dean smiles at you. "Well, I guess we were right in saying that you would love her."

"Yea, I guess you could say that," you say as you lay your head on Dean's shoulder. "So what's the plan for today?" You ask.

"Well after we get Charlie up to speed you and I are going to hit up the scene as FBI. Once we get in we will call in Charlie as our tech person. We will relay any information we get to Sam who will be stationed at the library nearby doing research from the start."

"Okay then." As you respond you look over to Sam and Charlie where you see Charlie looking at you and gives you a raised eyebrow before turning back to the computer screen where Sam was pointing.

*******************************************

You and Charlie were in the office where the attack had happened. Dean had gone down to the morgue to check out the body. You were watching over Charlie's shoulder as the security footage played in front of you. You could see the victim sitting at his desk and then stand to go answer the door. You had seen the shadow of a man outside the door, but when the victim stood up the shadow was gone. When he opened the door a dog jumped at him. You watched the horrible death happen and the heart get eaten. The dog then turned to leave and outside the door all of a sudden there was a shadow of a man again. You called Sam.

"Sam? Hey, it's Y/N and Charlie. Hey, it's a skinwalker. No, I'm positive. We just watched the video and we saw the change. Well, the shadow of the change. Charlie, can you try to get the camera that would see the outside of the door? Okay, see you later. I will call if we find anything else out."

As soon as Charlie clicked the video feed over you saw who the skin walker was. "Charlie, you beautiful nerd you, you did it!" You hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Woah, am I interrupting something?" Dean asks as he walks in the door.

You pull away from Charlie quickly. "No, Charlie just blew the case wide open, we know what we are dealing with and who the monster is," you respond.

"Oh really? Well the heart..." Dean starts.

"Is missing, we know," Charlie says, "it is a skinwalker, and the skinwalker is the guy who let us in here in the first place."

Dean's smile drops a little realizing that his trip to the morgue was for nothing. "Well, okay then. Let's go drop this douche and head home."

"Let's go get Sam and head back to the motel so that we can get everyone caught up to speed and get ready to take this guy out," you say.

*******************************************  
The hunt is done and Dean took out the skinwalker. You had all cleaned up and decided to go out to the local bar to celebrate. The four of you walked in and found a little table in the corner. Dean had gone and got drinks for all of you. The boys decided to hustle a little pool. While they were gone you and Charlie continued to drink getting a little tipsy.

"I want to dance! Come dance with me Y/N!" Charlie said excitedly as she got up out of the booth and pulling you behind her. Charlie dragged you on to the dance floor and started dancing against you. It took you a moment, but you finally got in to the moment and started dancing with her seductively. You could feel eyes watching the two of you from all around the bar.

Dean and Sam were two pairs of those eyes watching you. Dean leaned against the pool table taking a drink from his beer and looked towards Sam, "Do you think there is more to that relationship than we know?"

"What, you mean between Y/N and Charlie? Maybe, all I know is that they met each other at that bar where we found Y/N. Why do you know something I don't?" Sam asked.

"Well, when I came back from the morgue Y/N was hugging Charlie from behind and kissing her shoulder," Dean responded.

"People do that all the time Dean. Are you just fantasizing about them having been together or something? I mean it would make sense for Charlie, but does Y/N swing that way?" Sam asked.

"I guess we will have to ask!" Dean said excitedly. The boys finished their pool game earning themselves $500 and headed towards you.

"Ladies, shall we head back to the room?" Dean asks smiling.

"Oh sweetie, you know I don't swing that way," Charlie responds winking at Sam as Dean blushes.

"No...I mean..." Dean stammers

"I know what you mean Dean, I just like to see you squirm" Charlie says grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him off the dance floor towards the door leaving you and Sam to follow.

Back at the motel you flop down on the couch and Charlie joins you. Sam takes a seat at the table and Dean throws himself on the bed. You laugh as he bounces on the bed. 

"So what's the story between you two?" Dean asks looking between you and Charlie questioningly.

"Well, like we said earlier. I came in to the bar every time Y/N was working for several months. It was actually just after I had met you two and the leviathans. I stopped in this little tiny town and worked IT for the community school for a while. I was an outsider, but Y/N made me feel welcome. We got to know each other really well. She was my only friend in that little town. I felt bad leaving Y/N behind before I came here to Chicago," Charlie stated.

"That's it? There isn't more to the story?" Dean asked. Sam looked at you giving you a smile which seemed to apologize for Dean's interrogation. 

"Do you want there to be more Dean?" You ask.

"Well, ummm...you two just seemed really comfortable on the dance floor. I was just curious."

"Yes, Dean, we were together for a while if that is what you are asking," you say. Dean and Sam both look at you a little shocked as Charlie snuggles in to your side. "Yes, I'm bisexual. It's just not something that I talk about a lot. Charlie was the last relationship I was in before Jeff started...well you know."

"So, now you know about Y/N and I. I want to know about you three. How did you guys meet? When did Y/N join the team?" Charlie asks.

"Please don't make me talk about what happened that night." You look between the boys pleading with them to talk instead of you.

"Well we had a hunt that took us to that bar that Y/N worked in. The douche, Jeff, was a demon and had been killing off the staff of the bar. Had we not been there Y/N would have been the next to disappear, or worse," Sam says. "We brought her back to the bunker because that town was no longer safe for Y/N. We started teaching her about the supernatural and training her to fight them. You know how it goes. Kind of like what happened with you, Charlie."

"And, did I notice something between the two of you this morning?" Charlie asked looking between you and Dean. Dean looked at you waiting for you to respond. You turned toward Charlie so that you could see her fully.

"Yes Charlie, you did see something between Dean and I this morning. There is also something between Sam and I. We are kind of....sort of...in a relationship. All three of us," you say shyly.

"There is nothing between Dean and I though!" Sam interjects, "we just share Y/N if you know what I mean."

Charlie laughs at Sam, "I understand what you mean Sam. And don't worry. I didn't think there was anything between you and Dean. I don't see you swinging that way Sam."

"Hey!" Dean exclaims.

"Well, I don't know about you Dean. There is just something about you that I'm never quite sure about," Charlie laughs as Dean rolls his eyes at her. You stand and walk over to Dean giving him a kiss reassuring him. 

"Okay, now that we have determined that I have slept with every person in this room can we get some sleep? I'm exhausted and slightly drunk," you say slumping against Dean.

"Do you guys mind if I stay here tonight? I think I'm a little too tipsy to drive back to my apartment," Charlie says.

"Of course you can Charlie!" Sam says enthusiastically.

You toss a shirt to Charlie so she can change out of what she has been wearing all day and she goes to the bathroom to change. "I will take the couch. The three of you can have the bed tonight," Dean says.

"You sure?" Charlie asks as she walks out of the bathroom in your shirt. "I can take the couch and you guys can have the bed. It is really okay."

"Y/N you take the middle of the bed. That way it isn't awkward for Charlie or Sam," Dean says giving you a wink. It earns him an eye roll from you. "Hey, I'm considerate like that," he laughs as you crawl into the bed. Sam climbs in behind you and Charlie in front of you. They both snuggle in to you as you wrap an arm around Charlie waist.

"Goodnight," you whisper as you fall to sleep.

The next morning you wake up to find it is only you and Charlie left on the bed. As you stretch out you realize Dean is also gone. You take a moment to kiss Charlie's shoulder and wake her up. "It looks like Sam went for his normal morning run, and knowing Dean he went out to get breakfast and to give us privacy," you say.

"Sounds about right. I'm surprised he didn't freak out when he found out that we were in a relationship," Charlie says sitting up behind you on the bed and hugging you from behind.

"Freaked out? Ha! More like turned on," you say shaking your head. "I'm gonna get dressed."

Charlie watches you you from the bed as you get dressed. "I've missed you, Y/N. I should have brought you with me when I left that dump."

"Charlie, I loved you, but I wouldn't have left. That's all I knew. That little town is what I called home. Well, I called it home until the night that Jeff tried to rape me and the boys killed his demon ass that is. They had gone to my apartment to get me a few things and it was trashed. Other demons had come and set up a trap that was triggered when the boys walked in. You know how much of home that apartment was to me Charlie." You sat on the bed next to her tears forming in your eyes. You laid your head on her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around you comforting you.

"Well I'm glad the Winchesters were there for you. Honestly, I couldn't be happier that the three of you are together. I think this is great for all of you. I loved you too Y/N, but you will be happier with them than you ever could be with me."

"How do you know that Charlie? Can you see the future or something?" you ask.

"No, I just know. Shhhhh baby. Jeff can never touch you again and those boys will protect you." Charlie was always good at comforting you. 

"I know they will, but Charlie, who will protect them? I don't think I could survive if I lost them." Tears start pouring from your eyes at this point. Dean walks into the room and notices you crying and gives a questioning look to Charlie.

"Shhhhh baby. The Winchesters don't need someone to protect them, they are special. You won't lose them I promise." She kisses your head as Dean drops to his knees in front of you and Charlie. He hugs you around your middle comforting you as well.

"Sweetheart, Sam and I will never leave you. We love you, we couldn't do that to you," Dean says.

"I know," you respond trying to compose yourself. "I don't know why I'm so emotional today. I'm sorry." You stand wiping the tears from your eyes and walk to the sink to splash some water on your face. "What did you bring back for breakfast Dean? I'm starving!"

Dean smiles at you tossing the bag your direction. An hour later you were all packed and getting ready to head back to the bunker. Sam was giving Charlie a hug as you and Dean leaned against the impala.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Dean asks.

"Yea, I did. It was really hard when she left, but I just couldn't go with her."

"It didn't end badly though, obviously." You hit Dean in the shoulder.

"Of course not. She was and continues to be one of my best friends, we just haven't talked since she left," you say as Charlie and Sam walk your way. Dean hugs Charlie and kisses the top of her head like a brother would.

"Y/N," Charlie says smiling at you.

"Charlie, it was really good to see you again. Let's actually keep in touch this time, yea?" You say as you hug her tight.

"Of course. I took the liberty of putting my number in your phone last night when you weren't looking," Charlie giggles.

You can't help but laugh with her. "Of course you would. I love you girl."

"I know," Charlie responds. She walks over to her car and opens the door. "Now you guys drive careful and let me know when you get back to the bunker." Charlie winks at you. She has taken on the motherly worried role that you alway do. "Don't be strangers now, okay?" With that she got in her car and drove away.

You and the Winchesters lean against baby watching as Charlie drives away. "Well, I suppose we should hit the road," Dean exclaims putting an arm around you as he walks you to the other side of the car and opens the door for you. 

Everyone climbs in and Dean makes eye contact with you through one of the mirrors, "I'm sure we will be seeing more of Charlie in the bunker from now on."

You can't help but blush and break eye contact with him. Sam turns to you and smiles before Dean pulls out of the parking lot heading home to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I have decided I am going to post on Thursdays from now on (It's the last day of the workweek here in the Middle East). I am working on many chapters right now so I have some ready to go over the next few weeks. Please keep leaving kudos and comments! They let me know that people are actually liking what I am writing. If you have any suggestions/requests for a chapter let me know! You can also find me on tumblr. (internationalfandomgirl)


	11. Dean's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to make Dean's birthday special, but how? You come up with the perfect plan to celebrate his birthday with a little food fun. Sam leaves town for a few days to give the two of you some time alone.

Time has flown by for the three of you. Hanging out in the bunker one day you happen to walk past a calendar and notice that Dean's birthday is coming up soon. You want to do something special for him, but you don't know what.

"Hey Sam, what do you normally do for Dean's birthday?" You ask.

"Ummmm...not much really. We don't really like celebrating our birthdays. It really is just another day for us. I usually try to be a little nicer and maybe get him some pie," Sam responds.

"Well I want to do something special for him, I just don't know what yet."

"I can get out of town if you would like me to," Sam says giving you a wink.

"Actually, that's a good idea. Let's hold off on that though. Let me do a little more thinking and I will get back to you on that," you say as you walk back to your bedroom trying to come up with a plan. 

*********************************************************

The week of Dean's birthday is here and you and Sam have come up with a plan. Sam and Dean are on their way back from a salt and burn. You had said you weren't feeling well so you stayed behind. In all actuality you were preparing for Dean's return home. You had been cooking up a storm making all of Dean's favorites. Grilled burgers with cheese and bacon, hand cut fries just the way he likes them, and three fresh baked pies with ice cream sitting in the freezer to put on top. You hear the door to the garage open and close and two sets of boots walking down the hall.

"Boy something smells amazing!" Dean exclaims as he rounds the corner in to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Dean," you reply as you give him a hug and a kiss, "no offense but you smell like death. Maybe you should go shower and then we will eat." He agrees with you and heads off to the show. "I take it you didn't have to dig," you say looking over at Sam, "You are much cleaner than Dean is."

"What can I say? It's rare that he ever wins rock, paper, scissors." You both laugh as Sam comes over to you and gives you a kiss. "So I am sticking around for dinner and a friend is going to call me at 6:30 asking for me to help her with some research over in Kansas City. I will say yes and then I will plan to stay in KC tonight and tomorrow. Sound good?" He asks.

"That's perfect. Thank you." Sam winks at you before heading to his room to pack a new bag and change clothes. 

Ten minutes later both boys were sitting at the table as you brought out all the food. "There," you said bring out the beer and sitting down, "let's eat."

"This looks amazing, thank you Y/N." Dean says as he fills up his plate.

"I thought I would make all of your favorites since it is your birthday," You smile at Dean.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow though," Dean looks at you and tilts his head.

"I know, but it is a lot easier for me to make all of your favorites when you aren't home trying to test everything as I cook it," you respond. Dean throws his napkin at you and scoffs.

"She has a point Dean," Sam says laughing at the two of you. At that moment his cell phone rings. "Excuse me a minute you two," he says as he stands and walks over by the sink. "It's Sam. Oh hey, yea no you are good. We are just eating, no big deal. Where are you? Kansas City? Yea, I can help you with that. No, it's no big deal. I can head that way now. Just send me your location. I will be there in about four hours. No, it's all good. Okay, see you Garth."

"Garth?" Dean questions, "What does he need help with?"

"Oh, he just wants some research help. You know, two heads are better than one and all that." Sam says smiling at you. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dean asks. "Garth is...well strange."

"No, it's okay. Like I said it is just research he needs help with. We all know how much you love to research." You let out a laugh when Sam says this earning Dean's bitch face. "I promise if we need help we will call. Stay here, relax. You did just dig up three graves in the last twenty-four hours. I'm gonna pack a bag real quick and then I'm going to head out. Love you," He says as he kisses his head and walks out of the kitchen.

You and Dean finish eating and clean up the kitchen. "What would you like to do tonight?" You ask Dean.

"I don't know, maybe we could watch a movie?" He responds as he plops down on the couch.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" You ask as you walk over to the tv with your computer.

"Is Sam gone?" You nod your head yes. "Good. I want to watch the Notebook."

You stare at Dean with your mouth open. "Really? You know that is a chick flick, right?"

"Yes I do, thank you," he says throwing a pillow at you. "I like watching them once in a while, besides I know you would enjoy it with me then. Just don't tell anyone. If you do I will deny it until I die."

"You know they would believe me more than you anyways, but I promise I won't tell anyone" you say as you walk over to the couch to join him. "Except my diary," you say under your breath.

"What?" Dean asks.

"I didn't say anything." He shrugs his shoulder at you and lets you settle in to him.

After a while you get restless and need to move. "I'm going to go get desert ready," you say patting his knee and standing.

"But we already had desert," he responds grabbing your arm and pulling you on to his lap. 

"Is Dean Winchester turning down desert?" You look at him questioningly.

"I mean....no. I just don't want you to miss any of the movie."

"Dean, I have seen this movie many times I could tell you what happens word for word. Now let me go, I will let you now when it is ready." You say kissing him and getting out of his lap.

You go in to the kitchen and gather all the supplies you need before making your way to Dean's room quietly so he can't hear you. You change the sheet on the bed and set out all of the toppings and strip off your clothes. You climb on to the bed and pour chocolate and fudge on your body. You reach over and grab the whip cream spraying it on your breasts and above your wetness. Then you grab the sprinkles and put cherries on the whip cream. Grabbing your phone you send a message to Dean. 'Desert is ready come to your bedroom.'

"Y/N, why are we having desert in my room?" Dean questions before his eyes fall on you. "Oh...I like this desert quite a bit. You look delicious." He gives you a wicked grin before pulling his shirt off and walking over to you. His finger running along your stomach picking up some of the sauce and licking it off. "Oh yes, this is the perfect desert," he gives you a wink.

"I'm glad you like it," you say wiggling a little as the sauce runs over your body. 

"I think I am going to take my time eating this one." He leans in licks up the side of your stomach tasting the sweet sauces. "Yep, I will savor this desert," he says winking at you which you can't help but laugh at. 

Dean takes his time licking up all of the chocolate and fudge around your body being careful to keep away from the whip cream.

"Dean," you breathe out, "please."

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you," he replied before licking up the cream on your breasts taking care to clean off every inch. Once they were clean he moved further down your body. After he at the last of the whip cream he dipped his tongue between your wet folds. "Mmmmmm the sweetest part." He continued to lick and suck until you were practically vibrating. 

"Oh Dean," you murmur, "I'm gonna cum."

"I'm here baby, do it for me," he says as he continues to lick and suck. He slips two fingers inside and finds your g-spot as his thumb presses down hard on your clit bringing you over the edge. Dean continues to stroke you as you come down from your high. "That was a wonderful desert, thank you Y/N."

"Oh we are not done Mr. Winchester," you say sitting up as Dean gives you a questioning look. You sit up on your knees and push Dean down so he is laying on the bed and take off his jeans and boxers in one step. "Close your eyes." Dean gives you a concerned look before placing his hands over his eyes. "No peeking." 

Dean hears you grabbing something from the table. 'Shhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrruup,' "Oh that's cold and a strange feeling!" Dean yelps as he pulls his hand away from his eyes. He looks to see you holding the can of whip cream and his hard cock with a strip of the cream running up his length and a mound on the tip.

"Just one more ingredient Dean," you say winking and reaching back to the table. He laughs when he sees a cherry in your hands and you place in on top. "There, perfect!" You exclaim with excitement in your eyes.

"I guess you should probably eat your desert too, huh," Dean says with a smirk.

At that comment you dive towards him licking up the cream running up his length. You pull away for a moment. "Mmmmm it is delicious, I can't wait to have more." Dean chuckles at you. "What?"

"You have a little," Dean can't finish his sentence and just points at his nose."Come here." You move up next to him. He pulls you close and licks your nose.

"Did you just lick my nose? Ewww gross!" You say hitting him lightly.

"It's not like I was licking inside your nose," he says teasingly.

"Great, now I will have that image in my mind. I'm going to finish my desert now if that is okay with you Winchester." Dean just nods at you and you slide back down. "Want to see a trick?" You ask dean before picking up the cherry with your teeth. Dean gives you an amused look. Your face is total concentration for a moment and then you pull out the stem of the cherry tied in a knot.

"God, I knew you were good with that mouth of yours!" You chuckle as you take Dean in your mouth sucking off the whip cream. "Oh shit, that feels good Y/N." You continue to lick and suck feeling Dean getting even harder than he already was. "Mmmmm baby if you continue this we will be done for the evening. And, I'm pretty sure neither of us wants that." He says as he pulls you off of him. 

The next thing you know you are on your back with a "umph" as Dean has flipped you quickly. He sits between your lefts slowly pushing inside of you. "Oh god! Dean!" You love the feeling of him filling you up.

"Are you ready?" You nod your head yes and in the blink of an eye Dean is pounding into you hard and fast. He reaches down between the two of you rubbing your sensitive clit as he sucks on your nipples. "Come on baby I know we are both close," he says as he switches between nipples.

You can feel yourself climbing higher and higher. "OhfuckohfuckshitdamnDeanyes" comes tumbling out of your lips as he pushes you over the edge. Dean follows right after you. He pulls out and lays next to you panting. "Mmmmmm Dean that was...."

"Awesome." He finishes for you, looking at you and smiling his dorky smile. "I love you Y/N."

"I love you too Dean. I'm ready for some sleep, but I think we need to do a little clean up before that or we will both be regretting this in the morning."

Dean stands up and offers his hand to you in order to help you up. "I will go warm up the shower," he says before walking towards the bathroom. You clean up the bedroom before joining him in the shower.

You take turns cleaning each other up in the shower making sure to get all of the stickiness off. When the water turns cold Dean steps out and grabs a large fluffy towel. When you step out he wraps you in it, before he wraps himself in a towel. You go back to Dean's bedroom hand in hand. You sit on the bed while Dean combs out your hair and braids it.

When he is done the two of you get in to bed. Dean presses himself against you and wraps his arm around your waist.

"Y/N?"

"Hmmmm?" You respond sleepily.

"Sam didn't go to help Garth with research in Kansas City, did he?"

"No. He did go to Kansas City though."

"How long is he gone?"

"He won't be back until the end of the weekend."

"Mmmmmm, good. This is the best birthday ever, thank you Y/N," he says kissing your check.

"You're welcome Dean. Happy birthday," you respond before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Sam's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's birthday is here and you give him a special present.

So Y/N," Dean says in the kitchen as he is making pancakes for breakfast. "Sam's birthday is tomorrow. Do you have any plans? Do I need to leave town for a few days?" Dean gives you a wink.

"Har har Dean. I know Sam's birthday is tomorrow. Yes, you should probably leave town for a while, but I am going to need your help tomorrow morning first." You say as you throw a dish towel at Dean who raises an eyebrow at you questioningly. "I just need Sam to be out of the bunker for an hour or so tomorrow morning, and not for his run."

"Easy, we can send him on a supply run," Dean says throwing the towel back at you.

********************************************

The next morning Dean greets Sam when he gets back from his run. "Morning Sammy! Happy birthday!" The boys sit down and have breakfast. After Sam has showered Dean hands Sam a list and asks him to go on a supply run. "I would go, but Y/N has asked me to help her with something."

"Yea, okay. How long do I need to be gone?" Sam asks.

"Ummm I would say an hour, maybe two," Dean responds with a wink. 

********************************************

Sam returns an hour and a half later. While putting away the supplies he found a note from Dean sitting on the table. 'Jody called, I went to help her move things to the new house in Sioux Falls. Y/N has a surprise for you. She is a little tied up at the moment, you better go find her ;)' Sam shakes his head and laughs a little dropping the note on the table as he left the kitchen.

"Y/N? Where are you?" Sam calls out as he walks the halls of the bunker checking each room as he passes. He even checks Dean's room. He finally comes to a halt outside the last door he has not checked. The dungeon. "Oh this ought to be good," he chuckles to himself as he opens the door.

What he finds when the door creeks open slowly has him hard instantly. In the middle of the floor instead of a chair is now a bed. On that bed you are laying tied to each corner. You have a blindfold covering your eyes, and a ball gag in your mouth. There is a vibrator inside of your dripping wet core and from the sounds of it, it is turned on high. It is obviously effecting you because you are moaning and trying to move away from the stimulation, but you can't. Next to the bed is a table with all of Sam's favorite toys to use on you. 

Sam steps quietly up to you and pick up a feather that is on the table. Slowly he drags it along your side making you jump because you had not heard him come in. "Well this is quite the surprise," he says in a husky tone, "I like this. It's all for me? Such a wonderful thing to find on my birthday." He leans down kissing you lightly. "Have you cum from that vibrator?"

You shake your head no. "Good girl, now shall we have some fun? I think we will keep the blindfold on, but I want to hear all of your pretty noises so let's take the gag off. He lifts your head and pulls it out. You move your jaw around trying to loosen it up a bit. "Do you want something to keep in your mouth Y/N?"

"Yes sir," you respond and you hear the zipper on his jeans. The next thing you know his hard cock is brushing up against your mouth. You opened up taking his impressive size inside your mouth licking and sucking until he hit the back of your throat. Sam took a hold of your head and started moving in and out. Between the vibrator inside of you and Sam and your mouth you are quickly fighting to not cum.

"Oh Y/N, you are so good at this. I have to stop or play time will be over much faster than I want it to," he says. "Is someone a little worked up?" He asks noticing how much you are squirming.

"Plllleeeaassssee Sam," you beg, "I need to cum."

Sam smirks at you, "no, not until I say so." He pulls the vibrator out of you eliciting a groan from you. You feel the emptiness and frown. "Well that is cute. Let's fill you back up, shall we?" We that you feel his hard length enter you. Sam doesn't move but you feel him doing something. All of a sudden your legs are up on his shoulders and he starts pounding you hard. Moans and gasps escaping your lips. 

All of a sudden you feel something cold and wet pressing against your back entrance. "We are going to fill you up good Y/N. With a pop the plug is inside of you. You can tell by the feeling that it is the largest plug you had set on the table. "Oh my god, Y/N, that made you so much tighter. I'm not going to last much longer."

You could feel your coil about to snap after that plug had been pushed inside. "Please Sam. I can't hold on much longer. PleaseohfuckshitpleaseSamplease."

"Almost there kitten," he huffs out as his rhythm starts to falter. "I want you to cum with me? You ready? Cum for me Y/N."

You scream as your coil snaps and you cum hard. Sam is right there with you breathing heavy. He puts your lefts down and is laying on top of you. He kisses your forehead as you come down from your high. He reaches his hands up and starts untying your writs. He rolls off of you and grabs lotion that is on the table and starts rubbing it in to your wrists. 

You are half asleep but manage to look up at Sam with half closed eyes, "happy birthday Sam. I love you."

"I love you too, Y/N, and thank you. This was a great birthday present." He kisses you lightly and then turns you so your back it to him. He presses against your ass which pushes the plug deeper into you making you squeak. "I assume Dean actually left town for a few days so I think we will keep this in for now and have some more fun after a little nap."

"Sounds good to me," you says sleepily. You lean in to Sam as he puts his arms around you before you both drift off to sleep.


	13. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean give you a surprise you will not soon forget for your one year anniversary.

"Dean, can you believe we have been with her for a full year," Sam asks while sitting on Dean's bed. They had locked themselves in Dean's room so that you wouldn't hear them talking while you were in the kitchen making dinner.

"No Sam, I really can't, but I couldn't be happier. This is as close to the apple pie life as we will ever be able to get. We need to do something special for Y/N. She has done so much for us," Dean responds pacing around the room. 

You were lost in thought when a pair of arms wrapped around your stomach and a head appeared on your shoulder making you jump. "Something smells good."

You turn smiling in Dean's arms. "I'm glad. We are having spaghetti with homemade sauce and meatballs and fresh garlic bread. That is as long as you let me finish cooking so I don't burn anything." You wink and give him a little push with your hip as you turn back to the stove top.

"Okay, okay," he says hands up in defeat. "I will set the table, does that work?"

"That would be great, thank you Dean. Hey, where's Sam?"

"Probably on his computer looking around for cases. You know how he gets when we have been home for more than a few days."

"Suspicious?" You ask turning to Dean. "Like the world can't be safe for a few days, there has to be SOMETHING going on somewhere?"

Dean gives off a chuckle, "Yea, something like that." He turns back around and puts the last of the dishes on the table. "Finished," he states triumphantly.

"Good. Now go grab Sam and the two of you wash up for dinner. It will be ready by the time you get back here. Dean went to the library. The boys came back in to the kitchen as you were setting the last of the food down on the table.

"Wow this smells amazing Y/N," Sam says as he sits down at the table. You all sit quietly for a moment as you put foods on your plates. "So..."

"Get this," you finish for him giving Dean a wink and earning a Sam patented bitch face.

"Yea, okay, I say it a lot. Anyways, I may have found us a case. Couples seem to be disappearing from this hotel in California. Then they turn up dead a few days later drained of blood on the beach."

"So we are thinking vampires here, yea?" You ask.

"Sounds like it to me. Okay, Sammy let's check it out. We will leave after we finish eating," Dean says as he slurps some pasta in to his mouth causing both you and Sam to roll your eyes and laugh. After dinner the boys clean up the kitchen and the three of you hit the road.

*************************************************

"Okay, so the vamp seems to only go after couples at this hotel. I have already called and made a reservation for a Mr. and Mrs. Lair who are newlyweds. This should hopefully draw it out." Sam says at a Gas and Sip when Dean gets back in the car from filling up the impala.

"So obviously I will be Mrs. Lair, but which one of you will be my Mr.?" You ask leaning up to the front seat."

"I say we settle this how Sammy and I always settle things," Dean says turning to Sam with his fist in the air. The boys pump their fist three times and throw out symbols. Dean throws rock and Sam throws scissors. Dean looks up in awe at Sam. "I won? I never win! Ha I got you this time Sammy boy!" Dean does a little celebration as he turns on the car and doesn't catch Sam wink at you. He knew what Dean was going to throw and wanted his brother to win for once.

************************************************

"Alright," Sam says as Dean pulls around to the side of the hotel, "this place is a little fancier than our normal place, so what you guys are wearing will not cut it. I took the privilege of packing a nicer outfit for both of you. Go ahead and get changed and then go check in. I will do some looking around out here."

You go around to the trunk of the impala and find a beautiful black dress. Sam has great taste in clothes for you is all you can think. You climb back in to the car and get changed. You step out slipping on the heels he also chose and you gasp seeing Dean in a tux smiling at you.

"Mrs. Lair, you look beautiful tonight," he says taking in your appearance.

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Lair," you respond feeling heat pool in your lower body. Dean took your arm and walked you inside the hotel. You looked around in wonder seeing all of the crystal and marble around the lobby. There was a giant chandelier hanging in the center of the lobby. Dean checked the two of you in and as you turned to head up the huge staircase he pulls you back and kisses you.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest newly weds!" The young lady behind the desk squeals.

"Thank you, I just can't keep my hands off of this gorgeous lady," Dean says giving the girl a wink as he put his arm around you leading up to the room. You gasped as you walked in. There were rose petals strewn about the rooms and candles casting their soft light all of their room. Sitting in a chair with a huge smile on his face, and changed into a tux matching Dean's, was Sam.

"What? What is this?" You question looking back and forth between the brothers. "What does this have to do with the case?"

"Y/N, there is no case. We just wanted to surprise you sweetheart," Dean says wrapping an arm around you pulling you in to him and kissing you on the top of your head.

"Happy anniversary baby," Sam says rising and walking over to you. He also kisses you on the forehead. "You have made the two of us happier than we could ever imagine, so we wanted to do something special for you."

"What is this even for?" You ask in disbelief. You are melting in the embrace of your men surrounding you.

"You really don't know?" Sam asks smiling at you. You shake your head no.

"Baby, one year ago today you told us you wanted to share. It's the anniversary of the start of this relationship we have," Dean says. You stare at him for a moment.

"Dean Winchester, is this a chick flick moment?"

He smiles at you, "Oh sweetheart, this is a full length chick flick."

Sam takes your hands and guides you towards the bed. When you reach it he sits down and pulls you with him, laying you both on your sides. Dean presses up against you. "You do so much to take care of us, tonight we want to take care you you baby," Sam whispers in your ear as the boys hands roam over your body.

Dean is kissing your exposed shoulder blades. Dean unzips your dress and slips the sleeve off of your shoulder. Sam makes quick work of taking the dress off of you the rest of the way. They both stand quickly ridding themselves of heir tuxes. Sam attaches himself to one of your nipples while Dean continues to nip and suck on your neck and shoulder. Dean reaches down and slips a finger around your ass before sliding inside of you slowly opening yourself up for him. You let out a moan and push back against him. Dean chuckles and adds another finger.

Sam takes his time lavishing your breasts, Switching from one to the other while making trails of kisses in between.

"Boys please" you let out in a soft moan. YOu can feel both of them smile against your skin.

"I think someone is a little impatient tonight Sammy," Dean says. 

Sam lets out a chuckle, "I think so De."

"Should we give her what she wants already?" Dean asks pulling away from your body so he could see the two of you together.

Sam also pulls his head away from you as well. They both look at you and all you can do is wiggle your body. "Pllllleeeeaaaassssseeee," you beg.

"She is so cute when she bed," Sam says smiling down at you. "You think she is ready for the night we have planned?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I know I am" Dean says excitedly.

At that both boys let their cocks slide against you causing heat to pool in your stomach. You can feel them pressing against you. 

They slide in and start working in random Sam pushing in while Dean pulls out making sure you are always full. "Oh god! You feel so good! Fuck me hard and fast!"

"Have I mentioned I love that mouth on you?" Dean asks.

"Have I mentioned you ask too many questions during sex?" You retort. Sam snorts in laughter at the two of you. Dean slams in to you harder in response. "Oh shitfuckdamnyes! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for us baby. Let us feel you," Sam says as he pinches and twists your nipples. Dean latches on and sucks hard on the soft spot under your ear. This is your undoing and the tight coil inside of you breaks. Sam and Dean are close behind you.

"Damn princess that was amazing. I think round two should take place in that hot tub on the balcony," Dean says smiling at you.

You were in total bliss. All you could think was that it was going to be a long, but pleasurable night to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have one more chapter for this story, for now at least. I have a list of things I would like to start working on, but this story could go on forever. If people want more after the last chapter I will consider writing more.


	14. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Winchesters finally have a short break from hunting and the past couple months seem to have caught up with you. They boys get called for assistance on a hunt and you decide to stay home since you are not feeling well. When the boys return home from the hunt Cas gives you the surprise of a life time.

There was a new big bad in town and the Winchester boys were getting nervous about it. They were in the library doing research. You had not been feeling so good all morning, so you had decided to take it easy and get some extra rest. The three of you had been crisscrossing across the country for the past two months taking on cases one after the other. You were probably just exhausted and your body was catching up to you now that you had a few days to rest in the bunker. 

It was just after one in the afternoon when you decided you were hungry and wanted to see if the boys had anything to eat yet. You found them, along with Cas, huddled together around Sam's computer and some book looking back and forth between the two. You cleared your throat as you walked in to let them know you were there. The trio looked at you.

"Y/N," Cas said cocking his head to the side. "You look different, you are almost glowing."

"Glowing? I don't think so Cas. I'm exhausted and look like crap. I don't know where you get glowing from, but thanks." You smile at him. "You boys hungry? I was about to make myself some lunch." The three nod a unanimous yes and you turn to go to the kitchen and make some sandwiches. When the food was done you grabbed some beers and the food and took it into the library where the guys were still staring at the objects on the table. "Food is ready" you exclaim as you set everything on the table.

"You are really good at carrying a bunch of things at once Y/N," Cas says smiling at you.

"I used to be a waitress Cas, I was literally paid to carry a bunch of things at once," you responds with a sad smile. The Winchesters wince a little when they hear you say this because your former job had not been brought up in a very long time.

"This looks perfect Y/N. We get some sustenance in us, but we will be able to keep researching. Thank you," Sam says as he takes a bite of his sandwich and clicks something on his computer.

"You feeling better Y/N? You have a little more color in your face now than you did this morning," Dean says giving you a little smirk.

"Yea, I'm okay now. I think all of those cases have finally caught up with me now that we are staying put and not physically fighting things for a few days." You take a bite of your sandwich. You zone out as the guys continue to discuss the research while you all eat. You snap out of it when you feel someone watching you. You look up to see Cas staring at you. "Are you alright Cas?"

"What? Oh yea, I'm just trying to figure out what is different about you," he responds sheepishly.

"I'm telling you Cas, I'm just really tired. I promise. I haven't changed anything." Sam and Dean nod in agreement with you. At that moment Sam’s phone rings and he picks it up.

“Yea, this is Sam. Uh huh, yea okay. We can be there in twenty.” He hangs up the phone and notices the three of you staring at him. “There are some hunters in the next town over who thought they were on a simple salt and burn, but then realized it was a little more than that. Asked if we could come help them.”

The three of you nodded and stood up. As you stood up the room started spinning and you fell back into your chair.

“Y/N” Dean exclaimed as he moved over to you, “are you okay?” He looked concerned.

You shook your head for a second to try and clear your vision. “Yea…I just got dizzy. I guess I’m not back to normal like I thought I was. Maybe I should stay here.” You look between Sam and Dean for confirmation that you made a good call.

“That’s probably smart, Y/N. I will text you when we are on the way back. Pray to Cas if you need to while we are gone okay,” Sam instructs you as he gives you a kiss on the head and heads toward the door.

“Drink water and try to get some more sleep sweetheart,” Dean hugs you and kisses you on your cheek. You smile at him and give him a nod.

“Make sure you have their back Cas. If anything happens to my boys I will not be happy,” you say with a smirk towards your angel friend.

Dean lets out a full body laugh and walks out the door with his best friend. You decide to follow what Dean asked of you and walk into the kitchen to grab some water before you head to your room. Within minutes you have fallen asleep. 

Several hours later you are waking up to your ringing cell phone laying next to your head. “Hey Sam.”

“Hey, Dean is inside a diner right now picking up some dinner and then we will be on our way home. We should be there within a half hour.”

“Okay, drive safe. Love you!”

“Love you too, Y/N.” You smile as you hang up the phone. Since the boys will be home soon you decide to get up. You stretch out feeling your bones pop as you stretch. 

Looking at the time you make your way towards the library, the boys should be home any minute. You are startled when Cas appears by the table as you walk into the room.

“Y/N! I finally realize why you look different, why you are glowing,” the angel exclaims. You raise your eyebrows at him as if you are asking him why. “Y/N, you are pregnant, with twins!”

Your mouth drops at the angle. Behind you there is a loud plop sound as take out bags hit the floor.

“What” three voices say at the same exact time.

Cas smiles and shakes his yes. “The glow, it is the motherly pregnant glow, and Y/N has it twice as large as the normal glow. That means you are having twins.”

You turn towards the doorway to see Sam and Dean looking between you and Cas with the same exact facial expression you had on your face. This was going to take some time to process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a horrible person. this should have been posted almost two weeks ago. Since moving home for the summer life has become crazy. All I do is work and sleep any more. I had lost my enjoyment in writing, but I have pushed through. Yes, I know I'm an ass for this ending, but I wanted to leave it open for me to come back to this series at a later time if I feel like it.


End file.
